Never Again
by Sakuyan
Summary: [Noctis x Zero] [AU(ish)] Zero knew Noctis would come back for him. It was only a matter of time, and he also knew how much these people would suffer when he did.


**A/N:** Long time no see. What better way to end the year than with some FanFiction? This pair grew on me ever since _WookieCookie_ wrote them, and I had to write my own interpretation of them. Hopefully it's enjoyable ~

 **Warnings:** Mention of rape, violence. Turn back if that's not your thing.

 **Pairing:** Noctis Lucis Caelum x Zero Kiryu.

Commentary and feedback is appreciated.

* * *

 **never again  
**

* * *

There isn't a part of his body that doesn't ache in some way. The kingdom fell to evil hands, and the new masters decided the former prince's mate would be the perfect one to do unimaginable things to.

Noctis left with his friends months ago. Zero knows the pureblood is alive; he can feel it in his blood, but it doesn't stop the pain coating his body like a thick blanket. It doesn't stop the torrential urge to be with him. Most importantly, it doesn't stop the bloodlust.

The pureblood prince's blood would be more than enough to heal Zero's wounds, both mental and physical, but no one's heard from him since he left. The hunter should be grateful; it means these putrid bastards won't be able to lay a finger on _his_ prince. However, the hurt that is poignant within his bones and soul isn't satisfied. Zero thinks it ever will be.

"Hey, the whore's awake," someone says to his right, and Zero looks over at them. She's their ringleader, at least in this little corner of hell. She tells her men what to do to him and they oblige without complaint. They're humans; they don't know the horrors which could befall them for defiling a pureblood's mate.

Zero smirks faintly at the thought. When Noctis comes back, these people will know true pain.

* * *

Noctis left his friends behind the moment he heard his kingdom fell to the hands of an enemy. Eyes flare red at the thought of anyone laying a hand on _his_ Zero, and he pushes his foot harder on the gas. He'll kill anyone who thought it wise to do anything to his precious hunter.

Thanks to breaking several laws, Noctis arrives within an hour. He gazes around at the carnage that was once his beloved city. Grinding his teeth, the pureblood runs to where he can smell Zero's blood. Nostrils flare when he smells defilement, and an animalistic snarl rips through his teeth. _Whoever dared to hurt him, I hope they're prepared to die a horrendous death._

Noctis breaks through his former palace's doors, and he recognizes the invaders being human instantly. It makes him calm slightly; another pureblood would have been harder to deal with, but humans break without much effort. They all point their guns at him, and the pureblood prince teleports around the area, snapping their necks and watching them crumple to the floor.

"Pathetic," he mutters, sniffing the air. The smell of Zero calms his nerves, but the anger at whoever hurt him lingers. Noctis follows the scent to the castle's dungeon, where a women and three men surround his treasure. He loses it. Howling, the pureblood charges towards them, impaling them with his claws and smirking at their screams of agony.

Noctis leaves the woman last. She looks around, terror on her face, trying to find an escape route. Scoffing, he walks towards her, grabbing and ripping her in half, then throws the remains on the blood soaked concrete.

"N-Noct…"

The sound of his mate's voice calms Noctis's rage within milliseconds. He runs towards Zero, breaking the chains binding his legs and arms with no effort, and cradles him close. "My precious Zerorin… I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"D-Don't worry about it," Zero mumbles. A pained sound erupts from his throat, and Noctis knows immediately what his mate needs. He tilts his head to the side, baring his neck, and sighs when Zero's fangs sink in.

Having the one bound to you drink your blood is something Noctis can't begin to explain. It's both an intimate and erotic thing. He grips the back of Zero's head and around his waist, pulling him closer, and kisses his hair briefly.

Zero pulls away after a few minutes, a content, sated look on his face. Noctis smiles and presses their lips together, a strange, but not unwelcome, feeling coursing through him when he tastes his blood on his beloved's lips.

Once they pull away, Noctis lowers his head until his nose is buried in the skin of Zero's neck. He opens his mouth and sinks his fangs within the hunter's skin.

Zero gasps, hands gripping onto Noctis's jacket as if it's a lifeline, and his breaths come out in slight pants. Noctis licks the puncture wounds once he's done, and looks at his treasured Zero, smiling warmly.

"No one will hurt you ever again."

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
